Doritos at a wedding
by Sophie Moonglow
Summary: Okay, this is a GF parody of Bride of Discord so I hope you like it! Thank you DisneyFanatic2364 for making that MLP fanfic and for letting me do this! Rated teen 'cause it may get fluffy!
1. It has begun

**Okay, this is a GF parody of Bride of Discord so I hope you like it! Thank you DisneyFanatic2364 for making that MLP fanfic and for letting me do this!**

 **This is around ten years after the show so it is okay for the big fluffy guns!**

* * *

 **Mabel's POV**

*sigh* Bill Cipher is a really creepy dude, taking over Dippers body like that, no thank you! But if you look deep inside he has a soft spot and I'm in the center of it.

"Mabel, me and Stan are going out so BYE!" Dipper shouted down the stairs.  
"K, BYE!"  
 _At least I'm home alone! So what to do today? I KNOW!_ I ran to the fridge just to get a packet of smile dip, a triangular shaped shadow appeared.  
"Well hello Shooting Star!" He said. I groaned when he teleported me to the mindscape.

"Hey, but seriously can a girl have some alone time for once?!"

"Nill; anyway do you know where Dipper's journal is?"

"Yes, and I will never give it to you!"

"What if I do this?" As he said that his body transformed into a human figure: with beautiful blonde hair, a black top hat that was floating over his head, a triangular eye patch covering his right eye, a light yellow suit which trailed down just below his knees, a cool bow tie of which he straitened, he had black kid gloves, and last but not least his cane which he held proudly. My mind literally was blown, I was speechless. HE WAS SO DAMN HOT! At least he looked around 20!

"Errr, howw, ehhh?!" I said having trouble finding words.

"You know you can't hide it, missy!"

 _HELP!_

* * *

After about a week of sleepless nights, wondering when he would return, he came to me. He pecked me on the cheek and whispered in my ear: "It has begun!". As soon as he said those three words he faded away. Dipper came into the room. "Mabel, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I'm fine, it's just I was looking back on when we where twelve!" I lied.

"You sure?! So why are you so haunted at the fact of..."

"It doesn't matter! OKAY!" I interrupt. At that point he stepped back with a surprised look on his face! "Sorry! It's just I'm confused and..."

"It's okay, Mabel! I'm here for you." He walked over to me, placing his hand on my back in a comforting manner. I start crying. _I am_ _being such a baby!_ His shoulder getting covered in tears, he just hugged me sympathetically.

"Thanks Sir Dipping Sauce!"

"Your welcome sis!"

* * *

 **How was that? I know, getting a bit soppy but hey, I LIKE SOPPY STUFF! This is sorta why some people call me Soppy Sophie!**

 **Mabel: HA, SOPPY SOPHIE!**

 **Me: SHUT UP MABEL, GET BACK IN THE PORTAL!**

 ***shoves Mabel through the portal***


	2. the kidnap

**Okay, this is gonna be quite soppy and fluffy just to warn you guys but hey! It's ma job.**

* * *

 **Mabel's POV**

I laid on my bed and groaned. "Dipper,If you're scared of a person who pecked you, what would you do?"

"When they next come over, I would punch them in da face!"

"What if they block or dodge the punch?"

"Well, then I would kick them whe..."

"NO!"

"What?"

"No, I will not let you!"

"Okay, so why did you ask me anyway?"

"Oh, some boy I met"

He just groaned.

"WHAT?"

"So who is this boy then?"

A cloud of smoke appeared. Dipper was so surprised he fell off his chair.

"Oh, I had a feeling you were talking about me!"

"Who, who, who are you?"

"I'm William and no I'm not Bill!"

"How do you know Bill?"

"Came to me in a dream, been scared of him ever since!"

"So why are you here then?"

"You're a man with many questions aren't you?"

"Well yes but..."

"I'm here to make a deal!"

Dipper whacked his palm to him face.

"What is it?"

"I want..."

He grabbed me. I tried to get out of his grip but alas he was too strong!

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted as William and I disappeared into smoke. I saw how scared the look on his face. A look of hatred and dread but it was also a look of agony and fear. The tear that steamed down his face made me think. _How long will I be here with Bill? Why does he want me? How the hell am I gonna get how?_

"I'll answer your questions later!" He told me.

We finally arrived at his house. It was mostly yellow and black, except a room that glowed pink. I could clearly see that but I wanted to know what was inside. "Don't go in there! If you do, I'll do something horrible that you can't imagine! Kill Pine Tree!" He murmured something but I couldn't hear what it was!

After a couple of hours of yellow hallways and black floor tiles, it was finally time for food. _Food glorious food, beans, jelly, and mustard._ "Man, that reference you're singing in your head is old. How can you even remember it!?"

"We went to see a play at Christmas!"

"Oh, they still do that?"

"Yeah!"

"Anyway, what do you want to eat?"

"Cheese burger, fries with ketchup, and some Mabel Juice!" He snapped his fingers and a tsunami of food landed on the table. "Whoa, I wish I had powers like you!"

"You're in the mindscape kid, you can imagine anything and it will come running!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot I could do that."

"Just remember that! You'll be here for a while any way!" He murmured.

"Pardon, can you repeat what you just said?"

"NOTHING!"

"I know it's something!" I took a bite on my burger. "Man, these are good!"

* * *

 **I didn't make it soppy or fluffy because I haven't had any caffeine so I'm not insane and I'm not in the mood! But did you like it?**

 **Sophie OUT!**


	3. I tried yet failed

**Hey there, how ya doing. Now this is your story as much as mine and I really need some help, 'cause I'm running out of ideas sadly! :'(  
Stan: She just lays there; face down on pillow which sits on her bed. She's a wreck without you guys! **

**Me: Thanks for that description but as much as a help you are, can you please GO!**

 **Stan: Hey, I was doing my job! You didn't even pay me!**

 **Me: GO!**

 **Dippers POV**

A tear went down my cheek. _I failed her, I couldn't protect her from 'William', and I couldn't even stand up for her. We're twenty two now so I should've fought that dude, but I didn't, that's the thing that bugged me._ I tried to keep the tears inside but I couldn't! The tears kept coming; it soon made a little puddle in the carpet. Stan slowly walked past. "Hey dude, why are you crying? Or is that a puddle of sweat?"

"It's not sweat. HE TOOK HER!"

"He took who, what how where?"

"Bill took Mabel!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly!"

"We need to get her back!"

"I know but how?"

"We could get the gang back together?!"

"Yeah, but how?!"

"One word kid, one word!"

"PHONE!"

"Exactly!"

"Wait, they could have lost their phone or something!"

"True! Email?"

"Last time I checked, barely anyone had an email!"

"I know Soos had one but sadly he's gone." As Stan said this, he looked to the sky. _Wait, Is Soos dead? NOOOOOO!_

"Does Wendy have one?"

"Yes, but if I do tell you, DON'T EMAIL HER A MILLION TIMES A DAY!"

"I pinkie promise! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"What is that?"

"It's the version Sophie told me back ten years ago!"

"Oh yeah, Sophie, sorry she had to go lad!"

"Can I cry now?!"

"NO! You're a twenty year old lad, you don't cry!"

"Actually it's twenty two!"

"Don't care at all!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

We both had a laughing fit. No, it was hilarious!

 _I can't believe two of my best friends are dead! Well, Sophie's probably dead up there but hey! I know her secret but I'm not saying!_

 **Sophie's POV**

 _I wonder how's Dipping Sauce getting on. Is he like Sherlock solving mysteries with John by his side?_ I sighed and pondered off into daydream land where I make ships happen! _Johnlock, how beautiful!_ **No, Soph, you're going into a different story!** "Sorry, narrator person thingy!"

 **Yeah, I just watched Sherlock so don't judge me! I know I'm** **10** **but hey! Yes, I do ship John and Sherlock so if you don't mind, I've got a new season to prepare for!**


	4. secrets and reuniuns

**Ello, sorry for not uploading for so long! It's just I had a rap-cay tone of homework! BUT PLEASE HELP ME!**

* * *

 **Mabel's POV**

The food was lovely! Even though Bill was staring right into my eyes, I enjoyed it.

"Bill..."

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have a crush on some one?"

"Err? Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm bored!"

"Well, I did like a girl who had sweet smelling chestnut brown hair; she smiled all the time; her jokes made me laugh every single time! But she left me."

"Oh!"

"Seeming that I'm immortal and all that but hey!"

"Bill, I feel sort of sorry for you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, if my boyfriend left me, like they always do, I would be really melancholy!"

He just sighed a little sigh. "I wish we could turn back time,"

"To the good old days,"

"When the mummies sing us to sleep when I was stressed out!"

"Err, Bill you have a great singing voice, you know that right?"

"Well, I don't sing that often..."

"You really should sing more often, like, when you're doing house work and stuff!"

"Oh, won't you get fed up of it?"

"Do you get fed up about me talking?!"

"Nope!"

We both started giggling like little school girls.

* * *

 **Dippers POV**

"Wendy's email is: W3NDYC_dmail_mow" Stan whispered in my ear.

"Okay, I'll get the laptop then!"

I grabbed the laptop from Mabel's bed. "Okay, lets do this!" I said to myself.

 **~the email~**

Dear Wendy,

Hi, It's me Dipper.  
Bill Cipher kinda kidnapped Mabel so if you could come back to The Mystery Shack to help us it'll be greatly appreciated!  
Btw: None of this is a scam to make you come round. *blushes*

Sent from Mab3lPines2739_mowmail  
To W3NDYC_dmail_mow

 **~end of email~**

* * *

 **Sorry for this chapter being so damn short! I just couldn't think of some stuff to put in. PLEASE HELP!**

 **Dipper: no seriously! SHE NEEDS YOU!**

 **Mabel: She sleeps to much!**

 **Dipper and me: MABEL!**

 **Mabel: What?**


End file.
